Soldier AU: Flying Roses
by King Sorrow
Summary: in this semi real world AU Ruby is a soldier, see how this effects her family. sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This my first time ever writing anything about millitary, So please be gentle with your reveiews. Any who, this story will be rather short, it shouldn't go over ten chapters. This story is kind of a real world AU but it stays in the world of remnant all the characters are aged up. And if your wondering why I'm writing this before I finish 'A Rose that Blooms in Darkness' well reasons thats why. Well enjoy, review and tell me your thoughts.

Ruby's heart beat fast, Her breath was eratic they were deep in the enemy territory. The mission was easy her squad, the Rose Squadron, had been sent in to free a prisoner of war, his name was Cardin Winchester. They had secured him, lucky bastard hadn't even reached the real torture methods yet, just got beat around a bit. Her and her five man squad had made it out of the compound, back through the thick jungle and almost to the extraction point before it happened.

A ambush, she had taken bullet in her side, it was her own damn fault, she had been to cocky and had undone the straps of her bullet proof vest on one side because it had been to hot. Not that she had it as bad as Cardin, a round had found it's way into his head. Unable to be of any help. Michael Gold, call sign Stixs had covered her with Cardins body, so now she lay still staring into the eyes of a dead man as fear gripped her while she listened to the sounds of gunfire around her something heavy landed ontop of her making it harder to breathe.

"Shit, Eyes!" she could barely make out the voice of Heart saying. She was losing concousness fast. "I'm sorry Rose." she could hear Hades, he sounded so close to her, why was he so close then she blacked out.

She awoke to her side burning, she opened her eyes, something heavy was on her she couldn't remember what had happened something was there at the edge of her mind but she couldn't grasp it, she pushed up trying to move the weight that had settled on her it was warm and pliable under her hand but the movement sent pain through her side making her wimper, but she pushed again, the weight losened and light shown through, she saw Cardin's face close to hers and it all came rushing back, the ambush, she had been hit. She pushed his face to the side and a gloved hand fell into her veiw, around the wrist was a black paracord bracelet that she reconised. "No." she breathed softly following the arm, she had to twist her head and tears welled in her eyes as she saw Hades's face, his eyes lifeless. Her breath came quicker now fear squeezing her heart, frantic she pushed upwards clawing her way past untill she broke through and sat up. She looked around her and could see them all. Heart, Eyes, Stix, Hades, and Becca. Every member of her squadren were dead.

Ruby's eyes snapped opened her heart slamming against her ribcage and she looked around taking in her surrounding over her head she could see the bottom of another bunk, to her left was a iron wall. She was on board the plane carrier numbered 163 or the Burning Sun, as what the crew called her.

She rolled over in her cot and reached towards the table by the head of her bunk it was crowded with other people's things to but her hand automaticaly found her own stuff, her fingers brushed a bottle of pills labled Sertraline and she paused breathing slowly until her breath evened out and she reached past it grabbing a photo and lay back, the bunk creaking beneath her. She stared at it in the dim light listening to the sounds of the other pilots sleeping.

The photo had been taken the day before she left for another tour on the Burning Sun. In it was her wife Blake giving the camera one of her rare smiles. In her arms was their daughter Risay both waving at the camera. She smiled at the photo placed a kiss on it then lifted her hips into the air enough, ignoring the burning in her side, and slid the photo into her left pocket before she sat up and slung her legs over the side and slid her feet into her boots and laced them up.

Careful not to disturb the man sleeping above her she stood and headed towards the adjacent room moving silently down the line of bunks despite the steady rocking of the ship. Once she was in the dressing room slash bathroom she peed, washed her face, changed from the black tanktop she wore to bed into a dull green shirt brushed her short black hair and left the room through a difrent door that led into the main hall of the ship where she followed it to the mess hall, passing sailors that where heading to their bunks since the night crew was finishing up and the day crew was about to be woke up, but she was always awake early.

She stepped through one of the open metal doors that led into the mess hall. It was practically empty besides having a few people sitting around the room eating. She walked around the wall headed towards the serving line. The cooks where starting to bring things out to put in the warmers but she only grabbed an apple from a basket of fruit. She never ate much in the mornings.

She turned already knowing what table she was going to sit at, in the dead center of the room a blonde headed man sat with his back to her, he wore the captain uniform and had a long blonde tail that flicked back and forth behind him as he ate. He was a monkey faunus one of the few faunus that surved in the millitary. Due to the strong threat that the Faunus that formed the Terroist group the White Fang caused.

She made her way to him weaving through the maze of tables untill she stood in front of him.

"Captain." She said standing at attention and raising her hand in a saulte the blonde captain looked up at her over his food and waved his hand in dismisal. "Ruby, I've told you like I told the crew, if no big wigs are around don't salute me."

"I know Sun." she said sitting down on the wood bench. She had known sun for many years he was even freinds with her entire family. But Ruby was a soldier through and through so she would alway salute him.

"You look tired." he said taking another bite. She just shrugged leaning her ellbows on the table and bit into the apple.

"The dream again?" he asked, worry apparent in his eyes. Some years back his friend had lost her entire squad, the enemy had somehow misstook her for dead and piled the bodies of her squad on top of her.

"Yeah, I get them every so often when I'm away from home." she said distantly

"Why don't you leave, no one can deny that you've went above and beyond." Sun asked, he had asked her the same question when she got out of Rehabitation from her wound and mental trama.

Ruby sighed taking a bite out of her apple. "I can't I'm a soilder, It's all I know how to do, and it's in my blood."

Sun nodded in understanding. Yang, Rubys older sister was a Seargent in the marines, her uncle was a Master Cheif petty officer. Her aunt was in the special forces and both her parents where in the army.

"Well, tell me more about the little flower." he said leaning forwards, he knew that the best way to put Ruby in a good mood was to bring up her adopted daughter, but you couldn't tell Ruby that Risay was adopted or she would grow very violent, he knew that all to well.

Ruby smiled at him. "She loves the Captian hat you sent her, she tries to wear it everywhere."

Sun grinned wide, "Good, I'm glad next time I'm on leave I'll come see her." he said

Ruby nodded taking another bite, "I think she'd like that."

Suddenly alarms started blaring startling them as red lights flashed through the air. Sun and Ruby was on their feet in an instant, Sun grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. As the stereo crackled to life. "Attention all hands, a White Fang Squadren of F-16s just appeared on radar, headed this direction!" the voice issued.

"Ruby, go!" He ordered but she was already running out of the mess hall, the hall was now a live with rushing sailors and pilots. She pushed her way to the stairs that led up to the deck and was welcomed with the morning sun, the smell off sea salt and jet fuel.

She ran across the deck of the massive plane carrier towards where the jets where kept she could see her's already being taxied onto the runway, it was a FF-18 Hornet, on the side was a red rose with a cresent moon beside it, across the right wing in large red letters was Crescent Rose.

"Your filled and ready." The hand yelled down to her from the open cockpit as Ruby climbed up onto the wing as he climbed out and handed her her flight helmet she pulled it on and flicked the tinted viser down. Moving quick she pulled on the flight vest she had in the seat and hooked up the oxygen mask fixing it over her lower face. She turned the coms on and pressed the button to lower the canopy.

"Rose checking in, can you hear me?" she asked as she flicked switches in the cockpit.

"We hear you Rose." A man said from the communication tower.

"Alright, boys whose flying with me today?" she asked looking out over the horizon, she could make out the enemy jets moving in. Her heart slammed in her chest and she let out a slow breath.

"Fluffy is ready to fly!" A man answered. Fluffy was a man from Atlas he was brash and enjoyed showing off muscles and his strength to anyone, she remembered that his name was Zeke Manchester.

"Alright Fluffy, I want you on my ass like you paid good money for it." Ruby said rushing Cresent Rose down the runway.

"Rose how did you know I was an ass man?" he asked, a smile spread across Ruby's face. As she pulled the flight stick back and her stomach lurched as she lifted off the runway.

Once she was in the air she pushed the thrusters to half and rushed onwards towards the oncoming White Fang planes. She didn't need to wait, and she didn't need to look back, she knew Fluffy would be on her six and behind him several more fighters would be following them.

"Rabbit, checking in."

"Boots here."

"Shark."

"Hungry,and I missed breakfast again."

that was it for the piolts checking in. A six on six fight Ruby realized, she kept her eyes on the oncoming fighters, they would be in range soon.

"Rose, do us the honnor of breaking for us." Boots said.

"Understood." She responded.

"Hungry, Your on me," Boots said. "We'll bank left."

"Rodger."

"Rabbit and I'll go right." Shark issued.

"Got you."

"Fluffy were going straight through." Rose told him as she flipped the clear cases over the firing buttons on the flight stick.

"Lets hit it!"

"Break!" Ruby cried squeezing the button under her index finger and the Vulcan under her nose started spitting a stream of rounds into the center of the squad causing them to split to the left and right but one dived down to slip under them.

"Bad mistake!" she heard as she past through the planes and heard and explosion from behind her.

"Wooooo!" Fluffy yelled. "He is out of here!"

Ruby smiled. Make that Six against five. She banked left and could see Boots tailing a fighter, gunfire was heavy in the air.

"Shit, someone's locked on!" Fluffy yelled making her look back, slightly to the right of her she could see Fluffy, behind him was a fighter.

"Shake him!"Ruby shouted.

Fluffy banked right picking up spead but the fighter stayed with him.

"He's still on me!" he yelled. Ruby started to follow but Rabbit blew past her. "I got you Fluffy, you know I can't just shoot one plane down." he said leveling behind the fighter.

"Oh Shit!" Rabbit yelled. "Somethings wrong I can't fucking fire!"

"Fuck..!" Fluffy yelled as the fighter fired. Ruby could only watch as the missle hit dead center of his plane and Fluffy headed down towards the ocean in smoke and fire.

Ruby's blood froze and everything grew silent, she could hear her heart beat and could see the faces of Rose Squadren filling her vision.

She was slipping, she wasn't in the cockpit anymore she was back in that pile of bodies, before she could scream it vanished and Risay was hugging her goodbye.

"Your going to take me comic con when you get back right Mommy?" she asked her eyes full of hope.

"Of course I will, I've never broke a promise have I?" Ruby asked hugging her daughter.

Risay looked at her and opened her mouth but a man's voice spilled out. "RUBY MOVE!"

She snapped back to the present, a smoking enemy plane was barreling down on her wanting to take someone down with it. She yanked the stick to the left but Crescent Rose's Wing slammed into the fighters wing and tore it off. Sirens blared in the cock pit as she was sent into a spiral.

She fought the stick trying in vain to straighten out. A light on the control pannel flashed telling her that she was locked on to.

She couldn't do anything as the missle hit her tearing the cannopy off. Fire and wind wipped at her as time seemed to slow, she felt surprisingly calm. She reached for to eject but nothing happend, another damned malfunction. Resigning to her fate she pulled her dog tags off tying them tightly to the joy stick as she plumetted to the ocean.

She pulled the photo out of her pocket and kissed it. "I'm Sorry, but I don't think I can keep my promise."

At 0700 AM Ruby was shot down

At 1000 AMRuby's plane was recovered, empty.

At 2200 PM Ruby's body wasn't found.

At 1200 AM the next day Ruby Rose was pronounced KIA

Blake stood in front of her book store locking the door, It was Four oclock in the afternoon and time to get Risay out of day care, as she walked to her car, her laptop and a few books in one had her phone rang. She unlocked her door and opened it before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Iscroll. Weiss's face was on it.

"Hello?" Blake answered as she got into her car and put her laptop and things in the passenger seat.

"Hey Blake." Weiss said, "I wanted to talk to you about Yang's birthday coming up."

"Sure, just give me one second." She said cranking her car and sending the call to her speakers via bluetooth. "Ok, can you hear me?" Blake asked as she shifted gears into reverse. "Yeah," Weiss responded her voice filtering through the speakers.

"Whats on your mind?" Blake asked watching behind her, she saw an opening in the traffic and backed her car into it, quickly changed gears and drove forwards, following behind a red sports track.

"I was thinking we can do it next week, since Yang goes on a two week leave this sunday." Weiss said. Yang's birthday was actually saturday, but they couldn't celebrate it with her away.

"Well Ruby wont be on leave till the week after next, so could we do it sometime then?" Blake asked as she stopped at a red light at a fourway. Weiss sighed, "I guess we'll have to." she said, "The problems of being army wives."

Blake chuckled at that as the light turned green and she rolled forward, but a black SUV shot through the red light, Blake slammed on her brakes as the vehicle shot in front of her barely missing the front of her car. "Shit!" she cursed slamming her fist into the horn

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Some asshole nearly hit me!" she yelled angirly as she craned her head trying to see the license plate as she drove across the fourlane but no luck.

"Oh my god are you ok!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, just scared me." Blake said letting out a breath.

"Ok, just becareful we don't want Risay growing up with only one parent." Weiss said.

"Don't I know it." Blake ageed.

The phone call continued for awhile as they discused what they wanted at the party and what they wanted done. As Blake turned down the street the daycare was on she could hear the sound of breaking glass on the other end of the phone. "Jaden!" Weiss yelled. Jaden was the oldest of Weiss's and Yang's three kids.

"I told you not to juggle my plates!"

"I'm going to let you go Weiss." Blake chuckled hanging up the phone not bothering with saying goodbye.

She pulled into the parking lot in front of the daycare and shut it off getting out. She walked up the side walk past a veiw parents walking to their cars with their children. She reached the glass double doors spotted with the color paper cut outs of the children's handprints. she pushed the door open and stepped in heading up a hallway and going to the left entering the room the kids where in. The walls were painted bright colors and there were toys every where.

A few children where still but she spot Risay easily the brown haired girl was sitting in a window seat reading out of a book. Blake felt a smile grow across her face.

"Hey Mrs. Rose." Blake heard a voice and she looked to the side to see a tall slender brown haired woman with rabbit ears aproaching her. She was the owner of the daycare and took care of the children. Velvet Scarlatina was her name.

"Hello Mrs. Scarlatina, how was she today?" Blake asked only because recently Risay had been acting out because she missed Ruby.

Velvet crossed her arms. "She was better today, she read mostly." she said looking over at the young girl still engrossed in her book.

"Good, I'll see you tommorrow." Blake said walking across the room towards her daughter. Velvet waved and walked away to talk to another parent that had entered the room.

"Sweetie you ready to go." Blake asked when she got near to her. Risay looked up and smiled. "Hi Momma." she said closing the book and laid it on the seat beside her before climbing down and running to her with her arms out.

Blake crouched and picked her up, the girls arms wrapping around her neck as she stood up. She smiled at her daughter, "Come on, lets go home."

Once they reached home Blake set about fixing dinner for the two of them while Risay sat on the couch and read a book. After dinner she cleaned up the kitchen and sat down in the living room and watched Risay's favorite movie with her. It was about a young witch that travels to a city to find her place and ends up being a delivery girl.

After the movie was over she gave Risay a bath and helped her get ready for bed, then tucked her in before taking a shower for herself, checked on Risay to make sure she wasn't reading with a flashlight again, then going to bed.

The alarm for six o clock went off but Blake was already awake, she hit the button to dismiss it and sat up in bed and stretched before getting out of bed to start her routine she woke Risay fixed her a bowl of lucky charms for breakfast and a cup of coffee for her self.

She stood in the kitchen in her pajammas listing to her daughter talk about the book she was reading as she sipped her coffee.

Then the door bell rang. Frowning she walked to the door unlocking and opened it.

She had known that this was a possibillity, of course she knew she was married to a soldier, and this possibillity was what worried her when she kissed her love goodbye everytime she left, why she prayed every night she was away, and why every time she heard the door bell she grew afraid.

But knowing, never prepared her. She opened the door and saw Fleet Admiral Neptune standing on her door steps with two men in uniform behind him that she didn't know.

He didn't need to speak, she knew from just them being their. Her body went limp and she dropped the mug on the ground the ceramic shattering as she fell after it, her world breaking around her as the tears fell.

"We're sorry...Shot down...her body wasn't found." Blake could make out these words as she hugged herself as sobs shook her body.


	2. Crying Roses

The sound of breaking glass jolted Weiss awake she stretched beneath the blankets her arms and legs finding cool crevices and she yawned and rolled over onto Yang's side of the bed and she felt a pang of loneliness as she breathed the scent that remained on Yang's pillow.

What had woken her again? She couldn't grasp and and closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but the memory hit her and she sat up in bed throwing the blankets back. The sound of breaking glass. Her eyes narrowed to the point that the scar over eye almost connected she threw her feet over the edge of the large bed and slipped on a pair of house shoes and stood up, as she headed towards the door she grabbed the bathrobe hanging off the footboard and pulled it on tying the strings to keep it closed as she stormed out of her bedroom and down the empty hall.

Once in the kitchen she wasn't suprised at what she saw. Her oldest son Jaden was standing in the middle of the room holding a broom and dust pan as he tried to sweep up the broken bowl. Beside him was the second oldest Summer.

"Jaden Xiao Long, I've told you not to touch my dishes there are plastic bowls in the cabnet!" Weiss scolded as she walk towards the two. "I didn't do it she did!" Jaden exclaimed pointing at his sister. Summer's mouth fell open and she stomped her foot, "I did not!" She shouted. "You liar!"

Weiss took the broom and dust pan from her son and swatted him with the broom. "Don't try and lie we all know your the notorious dish breaker." Weiss said. "Now go get a plastic bowl and fix your cereal." she said as she started to sweep up the broken glass.

Summer stuck her tounge out at her brother as he huffed and went to the cabinet and they got their bowls out. Weiss glanced as the clock on the stove as she went to dump the glass into the trash, the time read a little after six twenty. Jasmine should be waking up soon she thought and started to fix her bottle as Summer and Jaden sat at the table eating cereal.

As soon as it was done Weiss could hear Jasmine crying from her room. "Make sure your both dressed in time to catch the bus." She told them as she headed back up the hall with a chorus of 'Yes momma.' following her. The last door on the left was painted bright yellow with 'Jasmine wrote across it in white. She opened the door to the bright room hand hurried to the crib where Jasmine lay.

"Momma's here sweetie." She said softly as she picked her daughter up and held her, offering the bottle as she walked towards the rocking chair that sat in the corner. Jasmine accepted it easily and drank from it. "That's my girl." Weiss murmmered as she eased herself down in the rocking chair.

After awhile she heard Jaden and Summer get up and head to their rooms to get dressed for kindergarden. Jasmine was half through with her bottle when Weiss heard her scroll ring from the bed room.

"Summer can you get that for me Baby!" She yelled. She heard a door open and then saw a flash of black hair as Summer darted past the open door and go into Weiss's bedroom at the end of the hall. Then the ringer shut off.

Weiss waited for a moment and Summer walked through the door holding Weiss's scroll to her ear.

"Huh?" she said cocking her head.

"Who is it baby?" Weiss asked.

"Risay, She's crying."

"Give me the Scroll." Weiss said akwardly placing the bottle under chin to keep Jasmine drinking and held out her hand for the croll. Summer gave it to her mother. "Go finish getting ready." She told her as she placed the scroll to her ear.

"Risay, is that you hun?" Weiss asked. She could hear the girl crying on the other end of the phone. "Yes," The little girl said between sobs

"Baby where's your momma?" she asked clenching the scroll tighter, worry in her voice.

"She's laying down, she won't stop crying." Risay choked out.

"Tell me what happened." Weiss asked trying to stay calm as she checked and saw Jasmine was done so she took the bottle away and set it on a table beside her chair and stood up. Adjusting Jasmine so she was looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know. I had cereal, and mom started crying in the living room." Risay cried. "Is she gonna be ok Aunt Weiss?"

"I'll be right over sweetie don't you worry." Weiss tried to sound comforting as she headed out of the room.

"I'm going to hang up but I'm coming over and I'm bringing Jasmine ok?" She said trying to get the girls mind off of what ever was going on with Blake.

"Ok." the girl sniffed and the phone went dead.

"Jaden, Summer, come here." Weiss said as she walked into the kitchen. They came out of there rooms Summer was dressed and wearing her hello kitty backpack but Jaden was still shirt and shoeless.

"I have to go to Aunt Blake's, the bus will be here in a few minutes, can I trust you two to be on it?" Weiss asked as she patted Jasmine on the back. The two nodded, Jaden had excitment in his eyes. She didn't like the idea of leaving them home alone even for a minute but she needed to go see what was wrong with Blake.

"Summer your in charge, make sure your brother gets on the bus." Weiss ordered. The little girl nodded but her brother's mouth fell open. "But I'm older!" he exlaimed

"And just like your mother, that's why she's in charge." Weiss said crouching and giving each one a one armed hug and a kiss. "Be good in school." she said pointedly at Jaden and stood up.

"I love you two." she said as she grabbed her keys out of the bowl. " Love you mom." was all she heard as she headed through the living room and out the door.

She went to the silver van that sat in the drive way and unlocked it with the button on the key ring and opened the back sliding door and put Jasmine in her car seat and belted her in before closing the door and climbing in the driver seat and backed down the drive.

Fifteen minutes and a few broken speeding laws later Weiss was on Blake's door steps holding a sleeping Jasmine, car rides did wonders for putting her kids to sleep. She turned the doorknob, it was unlocked, Weiss took a breath preparing herself and pushed the door open. The first thing she saw was Blake curled in on her self on the floor just a few feet away crying with Risay beside her also in tears.

Risay looked up as Weiss entered and got to her feet running over crying. Weiss crouched as the girl ran up to her. "Shh, It'll be ok." Weiss said wrapping one hand around the crying girl and picked her up.

She walked past Blake as she headed through the kitchen, If Blake was aware that she was here she didn't show it, the woman was very reserved with her emotions, in all the years she had known her Weiss had never seen Blake like this, and that terrified her.

She carried the two children down the hall and into the guest room, Blake and Ruby had kept Risay's old crib in her for Jasmine to use on the days she and Yang would come vist.

She sat Risay down but the girl clutched her leg crying as Weiss lay Jasmine down in the crib who somehow was still asleep even with all the crying.

Weiss then crouched and hugged the crying girl. "Shhh, Risay." Weiss said holding the girls head so she would look at her.

"Your mom's going to be ok." she said wiping the girls tears away with her thumbs. "I'm going to go in there and find out what's wrong." she said and the girl nodded and sniffed.

"But I need you to do me a huge favor." she waited for the girl to look at her expectantly.

"I need you to stay in here and watch Jasmine for me, Can you do that for me?" she asked Risay nodded. "Good girl." she said kissing her forhead and stood up and walked towards the door.

She headed back to where Blake was and crouched beside her. "Blake?" she said softly touching the black haired womans shoulders but she jerked away letting out a low cry and tightening her left hand over her right one that she was pressing against her heart.

Weiss let out a breath, she didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice, so she lifted her hand and slapped Blake across her face. Blake's eyes snapped open and she focused on Weiss's face.

"Weiss?" she asked quietly. "There you are." Weiss said with a smile. "What's going on?" she pressed her. She could see the pain in Blake's puffy eyes. "It's..." She started to say something but she broke down again and let out a low keening sound as she held out her right hand clutched tightly towards Weiss.

Weiss's heart stopped as she watched red blood run down a dull silver chain that hung out of her closed fist. She had seen chains like that on countless times. But she needed to make sure, she didn't want to belive it.

"Open your hand." Weiss said her voice surprisingly calm as she held Blake's fist and turned it over. After what seemed like an eternity Blake opened her hand. Laying in her palm were dog tags, Ruby's name was covered in Blake's blood.

There was only one way Blake would have these.

"No." Weiss breathed and Blake wailed as Weiss wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her close as they cried.

A helicopter touched down at the base and the door slid opened and Sergent Yang Xiao Long stepped out and walked quickly out from under the still spinning blades before stretched reaching for the early morning sun while the rest of her squad emptyed out of the Helicopter behind her.

She was hot tired and sore from the long ride. The mission they where sent on had been finished early, and that ment she would be coming back home a little earlier unless the higher ups had other plans.

She walked quickly across the busy landing pad wanting nothing more than to hit the showers. But a man with a serious expression heading towards her told her that wasn't going to happen. So she groaned inwardly.

Once he was close he snapped at attention and saluted her. "Sergent Xiao Long." He said and she returned the salute, "At ease." she said and he relaxed.

"Your uncle wants you in his office." he said before saluting and hurrying away. Yang arched an eyebrow curious. Why would her uncle request her to come to him. She sighed scratching her head already missing the shower and headed that way.

Once she reached his office she pushed the door open not bothering to knock. The air smelled of alcohol, no big surpise, it was no secret that her uncle drank alot, but what he was doing now was shocking, he was chugging from the fith of jack he kept in top drawer.

"Your going to drink yourself into a early grave like that." Yang said as she walked in. Qrow lowered the bottle to the desk, his eyes were closed. "Maybe I want to." He muttered opening his eyes and looking at Yang. When she saw the look in his eyes she stopped mid step. She had seen that look twice before.

"Why are you looking like that." she asked feeling fear rise inside her, He had that look once when as a kid he had told them that Their mother had died in the feild.

"Yang have a seat." He said, his voice cracking slightly. The second was when he told them their father had died also.

"No, Who." she said her voice shaking.

"Yang please." he said pointing to the chair.

"Who Qrow, Who is it this time!" she yelled at him and he said it.

"Ruby."

It felt like the life had left Yang as she swayed on her feet. Qrow started to get up but Yang grabbed the chair in front of her and screamed in pain as she slung it through a glass case of metals against the wall.

 _'This is not happening.'_

 _well that's something, what do you all think of this story? Just know that the idea of Weiss driving a mini van makes me laugh. And also know that I never cried once while writing this...I swear I'm telling the truth._


	3. Chapter 3

It was still early in the morning so the air was a bit cool somewhere birds where singing happily unfazed by what was going on in the graveyard. Yang still stood at attention, along side several familiar faces all in uniform like her. Sun was beside her, next to him was fleet admiral Neptune, a man who always tried to be at the funeral of anyone who died under his command. Next to him was a man in a wheel chair she hadn't met before, but his name was Zeke Manchester, or Fluffy as he had told her before the funeral, he had been shot down right before Ruby, but they had found to him with only a broken leg and fractured collarbone.

Standing on the other side of Yang was Qrow, and Raven who was retired now but she was still in uniform, and across from them on the other side of the flag covered coffin was another line of soldiers that she didn't know. And standing behind the gave a good bit back where twenty one men holding rifles. Yang's eyes cut to the side and looked at the rest of her family. A few lines of chairs where Blake sat, she was dressed in a black dress and held Risay who was crying into her chest, Yang couldn't stand the look in Blake's eyes, as if she was already dead and nothing could bring her back.

Weiss was beside her, her arms around Blake. Jaden and summer where sitting next to their mother watching everything quietly, Jasmine had been left with Weiss's parents for the day. Their weren't many people there, but the few that were, were family.

She saw Nora, and Ren. The couple had always been close to them their whole lives. She spotted Pyrrha sitting close to Jaune, the two had been friends with Ruby through out high school and where the ones that helped Blake open her store.

Then she saw two faces she was surprised to see, Roman, and his wife Neo. They had lived in their neighbor hood when they where younger and always let the two sisters hide out in their house when either Qrow or Raven where mad at them for some stunt they had pulled.

"If their face's were shocking then the final one really was, standing a ways off half behind a tall grave stone was someone she never expected, Yang wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for the bright red hoodie she was wearing, something her sister had given the girl back when they had been dating.

Cinder had dated Ruby before she got with Blake, it hadn't been for long and the two were really close, but one day, Cinder just disappeared with no word or warning.

"We are gathered her today, under Oum, not to mourn but to celebrate the passing of a life." The white haired man said from where he stood in front of the coffin. Ozpin had been their pastor as kids when they made it to church, sure the sisters hadn't gone in a long time but everyone thought it best if he was the one.

"The life of a mother, a wife, a daughter, a sister, a friend, a soldier." Ozpin said, his words bringing out small sobs from the on lookers. Yang averted her burning eyes, staring out into the sky, to show respect to the fallen soldier she wouldn't cry here, but later, to grieve her sister, she would drink, fight, and scream till she couldn't talk anymore.

"Though your body will be buried you will survive in the heart of all of us."

Yang winced at the words, her sister's body had been lost at sea, that coffin was empty. He talked a bit more by Yang was barely listening. Until Ozpin motioned towards the flag and Sun and Neptune walked forwards with a man from the other side, sun and the man picked up the flag and began to fold it as Neptune saluted and spoke the traditional spill.

Yang watched as Sun took the flag and walked to Blake, kneeling in front of her, she reached out with shaking hands and placed her hands on it. Sun's voice rang out. "ON behalf of the kingdom of Vale and the Chief of Naval Operations, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to this country and a grateful Navy."

He stood and saluted her as Blake held Risay and the flag close to her. Tears running down her face.

Yang watched quietly as her sister was lowered down into the ground and buried. Once it was said and done she watched as Weiss helped Blake up and left to take her home, Risay clinging to her mothers hand. And Jaden and Summer followed.

"It's been to long." a voice said behind her and she turned around. Roman was standing there with Neo on his arm.

"Hey you two." Yang said hugging both of them. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said as they hugged her back.

"My sister was a soldier." Was all Yang said.

Everything was a blur, and before she knew it she was in her home. Weiss was telling her that she would be taking Risay home with her to give Blake some time. Blake had nodded and then they were gone.

Blake looked around the empty house she could see Ruby everywhere, in the floor playing with Risay, at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee, always awake before the rest of them, on the couch watching TV with Blake and Risay.

She looked down at the flag in her arms and Sun's voice rose in her head. Then anger followed she threw the flag hard. She didn't want some flag, she wanted her rose, as it hit the wall regret filled her and she ran to it picking it up and clutched it to her chest, it was all she had left of her. So she wouldn't let it go.

She cried feeling hurt and alone, but for some reason she felt like Ruby could walk in through that doors any minute, she smiled, _'That's right, she's coming home in a few days.'_ Blake thought sinking to her knees beside the wall and stared at the door.

She would just wait for her to come home.

Yang hadn't been to this part of the neighbor hood in some time, the side road was a mess and the darkening light made it look even rougher, it was in a bad part of town. She had stayed at Qrow's house for awhile catching up with people, she had wanted to talk to Cinder but she had vanished again. _'Like she always did.'_ She thought as she parked her motorbike next to a whole line of others and she got off and walked into to the bar. It was packed and loud, the dance floor was covered in writhing bodies but Yang wasn't interested in dancing. She headed towards the bar where a familiar older man was cleaning a few glasses.

"Yo, Blondie, I didn't know you where back." the man smiled at her, She had gotten to know Junior well in her younger days before she had joined the military.

She didn't respond as she sat at the only empty stool before she could ask he had a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey pouring her one.

"The first is on the house, Welcome back Soldier girl." he said kindly. Yang ignored the glass and grabbed the bottle and turned up relishing in the fire that poured down her throat.

"I didn't mean the first bottle." he groaned watching as the girl slammed down the bottle. "I just buried my sister." Yang blurted out and Junior froze. "Not Little Rose." he said clearly surprised, he had known Ruby to, when she would come get her drunken sister in the past and more recently the two would come for drinks when they where both home.

"Keep the bottle." Junior told her as the woman put her face in her hands for a moment before looking up at him. "Junior, What am I suppose to do now?" She asked tears beginning to fall. And she buried her face again.

Junior looked around shocked, in all these years Yang had never cried not even when she had to pull a broken bottle from her side, she had just laughed that off. Her crying was wrong, and he knew she wouldn't want him to see it or anyone here for that matter.

He knew Yang well so he quickly grabbed the still half full bottle picked out the biggest guy in the room within throwing distance and chucked the bottle, his aim was spot on and it smashed into the back of the man's head. He stumbled forwards before gaining his footing and spun around.

"Who the hell!" he yelled looking back at the bartender and Junior pointed down at Yang. That was all it took. Junior stood back and watched as the bar exploded into violence fists and bottles where flying everywhere and in the center of it was Yang. But the tears where still at the edges of her eyes.

Weiss sat on their couch, her feet pulled up underneath her as she stared at the blood red wine in her glass as she swirled it around in around in a endless spiral. Everything had been turned upside down so quickly. Now Risay was finally asleep in the guest room, the girl was young but she understood what was going on, it was heartbreaking but she knew that she would never see her mother again.

Yang would probably come home in a cop car, but Blake. Weiss sighed stopping the glass and stared as the liquid kept spinning. She wondered if Blake would be Ok. She herself was Ruby's friend, and she was barely holding in her grief so she could support the others. _'Blake must be hurting so much.'_ She thought, the idea of her losing Yang was to painful to bare.

Red and blue lights flashed through the window behind her painting the living room in colors. She drank from her glass and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of her as the door opened and Yang stumbled in.

"Officer Port was so kind and brought me home." Yang chuckled as she pushed the door closed. Smell of whiskey was strong on her and made Weiss's nose curl

"That was nice of him." Weiss said as Yang walked towards her.

"Lets get you to bed love." Weiss said as Yang stepped into the moon light coming in from the window, she could see her face was bruised and a bandage was on it. Weiss sighed unsurprised.

Yang reached her and sank to her knees in front of her and pressed her face into Weiss's stomach wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I don't know what to do." she murmured and her body shook as she finally started to cry.


End file.
